Change These Sheets
by xxfloralxx
Summary: Morning sex is always the best ;) (Emison)


**Hey guys! Here's a one shot just because I'm home sick and bored… sorry if it's not my best! Hope you enjoy it anyways.**

"Em," Alison hummed lightly, "Emmy wake up baby." Alison was perched on top of her half-naked girlfriend's lower back. The sun was just beginning to filter in through their bedroom window, meaning it was about 8:15. Alison and Emily were attending the DiLaurentis family reunion today at noon and the blonde wanted some alone time with her girlfriend before they left. They would be spending the night at Alison's parent's house, so they knew that if they wanted any _private time_ they would have to have it this morning.

Emily made no motion to move as Alison straddled her. The blonde lifted up her girlfriend's baggy t-shirt and placing soft kisses all over the tan girl's upper back and shoulders. Finally Emily began to squirm when she felt Alison playfully lick her earlobe.

"Ali 5 more minutes," she whined, wiping the spit off of her ear and giggling. She would never admit it, but she loved it when Alison kissed and nipped at her ears.

"But baby it's already past 8… I'm barely going to have enough time to have my way with you," Alison purred, making Emily shudder. Alison raked her nails light over the bare skin of Emily's back, a tactic that always worked. Emily moaned and Alison took it as a green light to slip the swimmer's shirt over her head. Alison stopped, taking a moment to appreciate the muscles of her girlfriend's back. No matter how many times she saw Emily without a shirt she was certain it would always feel like the first.

"Gosh baby swimming's been so good to you," the blonde groaned in appreciation.

"Ali please let me turn around and see you," Emily pleaded, her voice muffled by the pillows her face was pressed into.

"Okay baby," she said, grinning wickedly. She lifted her hips and allowed Emily to shift her body so that her back was on the bed and she was looking up at her girlfriend who was smiling like an idiot. The blonde was wearing Emily's old Rosewood Sharks swim shirt. It was a little baggy on Alison's small frame, but that was what Emily loved most about it. Alison leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on Emily's lips while rubbing her toned stomach lightly with the pads of her thumbs.

"Good morning," the brunette whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"It's about to be," Alison smirked and she slipped under the duvet, leaving Emily extremely confused. She ran her hands lightly down Emily's thighs, stopping only to toy with the waistband of her very tiny lace panties.

"Oh," Emily breathed out when she felt Alison's hot breath on her center. Her hips jerked up involuntarily when she felt Alison lips press into the inside of her thigh. Emily slipped her hands downward until she felt blonde tresses in between her fingers. She tugged lightly in attempt to bring Ali's head closer to her now heated core.

"Oh Ali," she moaned softly when she felt her girlfriend's teeth slowly bring her panties down her long legs. Emily usually wasn't particularly loud in bed, but she was exceptionally quiet in the morning. Emily loved quiet, gentle morning sex almost as much as she loved Alison, and the blonde knew this. She loved making Emily happy and would do anything to satisfy.

"Ali please baby," Emily mumbled, caressing her scalp softly under the blankets.

Finally, Alison decided to fulfill her mermaid and giver her what she needed. She licked gently up the brunette's slit, earning a high pitched whine in return. She slowly pushed her tongue in deeper until she found the tan girl's clit. She wasted no time in taking it into her mouth and sucking on it gently, causing Emily to buck her hip sand arch her back.

"Unf, Ali," she moaned, her voice high pitched and slightly raspy from sleep.

Alison could tell by the way Emily's thigh muscles were quivering and her ab muscles were clenching hat she wouldn't take long to finish. Alison knew what would throw her girlfriend over the edge. She slowly started tracing cursive letters along her girlfriend's throbbing bundle of nerves. She and Emily would always have competitions to see who could make it furthest through the alphabet without losing it. The record holder was currently Alison, who could make it up to the letter Q, but never any further. Slowly she traced, enjoying the feeling of Emily unraveling above her.

 _D_

 _E_

 _F_

 _G_

Emily's thighs weren't clamping around her head like they normally do. Alison furrowed her brow slightly and began to speed up her pace, plowing through the alphabet.

 _K_

 _L_

 _M_

 _N_

 _O_

 _P_

Alison had absolutely no idea what was going on. Emily had never made it past the letter O before. She looked up and saw Emily's ab muscles clenching furiously, the way they always did when Emily was trying desperately to hold back an orgasm. Suddenly it clicked. Emily was trying to outlast Alison's record. _Not on my watch,_ Alison thought to herself. She took a break from doing the alphabet and slowly circled Emily's opening with her tongue. Emily choked out a strangled breath and desperately tried to hold on. Alison pushed her tongue inside Emily, who started thrusting her hips and riding the blonde's tongue. By now the swimmer's thighs were trembling and Alison knew she wouldn't make it past another letter or two. She dragged her tongue out slowly and returned to her girlfriend's clit, wasting to no time in starting where she left off.

 _Q_

Alison dragged it out extra slowly, determined to not let Emily outdo her. When Emily didn't fall over the edge, she knew she had to keep going.

 _R_

"Oh God," Emily yelled as she jerked violently off the bed. Her orgasm racked her body and an overwhelming amount of liquid gushed from her opening. Alison jumped back in shock as Emily came down from her high. Alison slowly came up form under the covers, her eyes wide. Emily stared back at her with an equally shocked expression as they both panted, trying to catch their breaths.

"Em… did you just,"

"I think so," Emily finished for her.

They locked eyes for a minute before Alison started giggling, proud of what she had caused her girlfriend to do for the first time. Emily, however, thought the blonde was laughing at her. She flushed red with embarrassment and reach over for her shirt, pulling it on quickly. She sank back into the mattress and crossed her arms over her chest as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks. Alison looked up to see Emily crying, her face red. The blonde's smile quickly fell, confused as to why Emily was crying.

"Emily are you okay? Did I hurt you?!" Alison asked, alarmed.

"Why are you laughing at me? I couldn't help what happened," Emily sobbed, getting more and more upset with each word.

Alison could not believe what she was hearing. Emily actually thought she was making fun of her.

"Emmy baby come here," she said softly, pulling her crying girlfriend into her lap. She held her closer and stroked her hair in attempt to get her to calm down.

"Em please look at me," Alison asked once her girlfriend had calmed down. Emily pulled back and looked up at Alison, her brown eyes filled with a look that resembles an ashamed puppy.

"Emmy, I love you and I don't know why you're embarrassed. I wasn't laughing at your, I was laughing out of pure amazement. I couldn't believe I did that to you! The only thing that could've made it any better was if I could have seen your face when it happened. I love you so much and you can't help what your body does. But you can help knowing that nothing you do around me is embarrassing and you don't ever have to feel sorry for it. I love you so much Emily," Alison said, pressing kiss to the brunette's temple.

"You mean that Ali?" she asked, sniffling.

"Yes Emily. I mean every word of it," Alison said as she pulled the brunette in for a tight hug.

"Hey Ali?"

"What baby?"

"That was the best orgasm I have EVER had," Emily laughed.

"Well I'm glad to be of service. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go change these sheets," Alison said, winking at her blushing brunette.


End file.
